rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Velvet Scarlatina/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Velvet, cap.PNG|Velvet's silhouette during the ending credits monty52962d3cf19fa.jpg|Velvet during the Battle Gear Design Contest Munnkie5296f49cc1180.jpg|Winner of the Fan Art Contest for battle gear VDCWinner.png|Turnaround model of the Fan Art Contest winner ProductionDiary2_02316.png|A drawing of Velvet ProductionDiary2_03468.png|A drawing and render, side by side ProductionDiary2_03634.png|Velvet's shoulder pads during animation and rendering ProductionDiary2_03766.png|Velvet's polygons being colored ProductionDiary2_04230.png|Partial Render of Velvet ProductionDiary2_04330.png|Finished Render ProductionDiary2_05558.png|Velvet's box, with her symbol on the front ProductionDiary2_04530.png|Turnaround 1 ProductionDiary2_04582.png|Turnaround 2 Monty5344828e474f6.jpg|Velvet's Team Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. V2 08 00052.png|Velvet ending credits fan art by "AKASHASI". Camera_Concept.png|Velvet's camera from the credits of "Destiny". Turnaround Models Rwby velvet by bretmcnee-d6w4qk6.jpg|3D Model Velvet-turnaround.png|Velvet turnaround from Monty's Facebook. Merchandise RWBY Coco and Velvet Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Coco and Velvet Shirt RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 Blake, Velvet, Sun (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Mitsukaze).png|Illustration of Velvet, Blake, and Sun by Mitsukaze Manga Chapters Manga 1 Velvet.png|Velvet making a cameo in the manga Manga 15, Team CFVY.jpg|Velvet and her team in Chapter 15. Official Manga Anthology Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror covers Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 03.png|Velvet on the third cover of Mirror Mirror side story. ''RWBY: After the Fall RWBY After the Fall front cover.jpg|Team CFVY on the cover of ''RWBY After the Fall. Screenshots - Volume 1 Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_5110.png|Enter, Velvet Scarlatina. Rabbit Faunus, victim of Team CRDL's antics 1111_Jaunedice_7228.png|Cardin bullying her 1111_Jaunedice_7460.png|Just you wait 'til I get my combat gear. I'll show you, I'll show all of you... 1111_Jaunedice_7529.png|Velvet running out of the room Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_01932.png|Who has been discriminated against? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00963.png|Velvet, walking with her teammates 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01173.png|Velvet falling through the sky with her teammates and other teams Field Trip V2_08_00045.png|Team CFVY return! V2_08_00048.png|From one Faunus to another... V2_08_00049.png|Did you guys like, know that my combat clothing was like, specially customized for me? Like? Breach V2 12 00048.png|(Ride of the Valkyries starts playing in the background) V2 12 00049.png|Did you miss us? Screenshot (75).png|Ready to attack V2 12 00053.png|Rabbit KICK! V2 12 00054.png|Let's go to work... V2 12 00057.png|Save me, Yatsu! V2 12 00058.png|Oh wait, never mind V2 12 00062.png|Don't waste it, save it for something big V2 12 00065.png|All in a day's work. V2 12 00071.png|Gathered with the other teams V2 12 00075.png|We did it, guys! Screenshots - Volume 3 Lessons Learned V3_0400003.png|"Good luck you two!" V3_0400046.png|"Coco..." V3_0400047.png|Fox comforting Velvet Destiny V3 08 00050.png|That's right, work those abs! V3 08 00051.png|Smile... you're on candid camera V3 08 00052.png|Look at my photos V3 08 00054.png|Aren't they beautiful? Battle of Beacon V3 10 00051.png| V3 10 00070.png|Squad Goals V3 10 00075.png| Say cheese Ruby! V3 10 00114.png| On the ship to Beacon Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00025.png V3 11 00026.png V3 11 00027.png|Never send a human... V3 11 00028.png|...to do a bunny's job. V3 11 00029.png|Hard light Crescent Rose V3 11 00030.png|Dramatic opening pose V3 11 00031.png V3 11 00032.png|Hard light Myrtenaster V3 11 00033.png|Hard light Ember Celica V3 11 00034.png|Hard light Gambol Shroud V3 11 00035.png|Hard light minigun V3 11 00036.png|Hard light Ruyi Bang/Jingu Bang V3 11 00037.png|Hard light Magnhild V3 11 00038.png|Hard light swords V3 11 00039.png|Imma firin' mah lazahhh! V3 11 00041.png V3 11 00045.png V3 11 00046b Velv Snap.png|A picture's worth a thousand words... and a few trailers Velvet camera closed.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions Chibi Transition Velvet.gif Magic Show Chibi2 03 00012.png|Once again, Velvet is introduced by having her ears pulled. Chibi2 03 00013.png|"How do you like it, huh?" Chibi2 03 00014.png|"Feel good? You like that?" Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00007.png|"Now say cheese." Chibi2 04 00008.png|Now let's adjust it. Chibi2 04 00009.png|That's not it. Chibi2 04 00010.png|Almost there. Chibi2 04 00011.png|Not sure if she's warmer or colder now. Chibi2 04 00012.png|"Eh, no filter." Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00001.png|Velvet is in trouble! Chibi2 5 00002.png| Chibi2 5 00003.png| Chibi2 5 00004.png| Chibi2 5 00005.png| Chibi2 5 00006.png| NinjaOfHate.png|Jeez, talk about "getting an earful" Chibi2 5 00009.png| Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00007.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00017.png Chibi2 10 00018.png Chibi2 10 00021.png|"But you didn't really do anything?" Chibi2 10 00022.png|"Didn't I, rabbit girl? Didn't I?" Movie Night Chibi2_11_00011.png Chibi2_11_00012.png|"Little bunny foo foo..." Chibi2_11_00013.png|Sun disapproves of musical numbers. Chibi2_11_00020.png Chibi2_11_00023.png Chibi2_11_00026.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00001.png Chibi2_14_00002.png Chibi2_14_00004.png Chibi2_14_00005.png Chibi2_14_00006.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00001.png Chibi2 24 00002.png Chibi2 24 00003.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Road Trip Chibi3E1 00017.png Chibi3E1 00018.png Chibi3E1 00019.png Chibi3E1 00020.png|One-of-a-kind manly weapon... if you don't count the bunny girl copying it. Chibi3E1 00021.png Chibi3E1 00022.png Chibi3E1 00023.png|"Respect the mustache!" Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00010.png|"I can hear everything!" Chibi3 06 00011.png Chibi3 06 00013.png|Velvet briefly ruining Blake's moment In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00022.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00037.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00016.png Chibi3 16 00031.png Chibi3 16 00032.png Chibi3 16 00033.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Velvet Scarlatina images